fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven (character)
This article refers to the character Raven from the game Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken for the race Ravens from Fire emblem path of radiance and radiant dawn click here. Raven (レイヴァン, Reivan?) is a, 19-year-old, hard-eyed mercenary from Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken. He harbors a deep grudge for house Ostia, which plays a role in his recruiting. Personality Due to Raven's past with Ostia, Raven's become secluded and anti-social, coldly reminding Priscilla that he was now Raven, not Lord Raymond. Raven seems to despise everyone at first, though it is possible for him to become quite close to Rebecca, Lucius and Wil through support conversations. In his conversations with Wil, he expresses dislike for Wil's new habit of referring to him as "Rave." In his conversations with Rebecca, he repairs her bowstring and she repays him by cooking him a meal. Raven's conversations with Lucius also lead to a brotherly closeness and a more personable outlook on life, also causing him to give up on his revenge plot against Hector. In-Game He first appears in Chapter 16 or 17, depending on whether you are playing Eliwood's or Hector's mode. In Eliwood's mode, he will remain stagnant and it is vital to reach him with Priscilla before the Caelin soldiers escape and attack Raven, either resulting in theirs or his death. In Hector's mode, however, he fights alongside the remaining Laus soldiers, making it both easier and harder to recruit the mercenary. It is generally agreed between fans that Raven is one of the strongest characters in the game. Having the best stat growth of any mercenary unit in a Fire Emblem game, he will almost always end up with very high HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed, making him able to take out most enemies in 1 round. He also benefits from bonus stats in Hard mode since he starts out as an enemy. Base Stats Normal Stats |Mercenary |5 |25 |8 |8 |11 |13 |2 |5 |1 |5 |Sword-C Hector Hard Mode Statistics |Mercenary |5 |29 |10 |8 |13 |15 |2 |6 |2 |5 |Sword-C Growth Rates HP: 84% Strength: 55% Skill: 40% Speed: 45% Luck: 35% Defense: 25% Resistance: 15% Average Stats: Hero HP: 57 Strength: 25 Skill: 26 Speed: 26 Luck: 13 Defense: 15 Resistance: 8 Possible Endings Raven - Sublime Mercenary Raven vanished without a word. Many reports have placed him in Araphen, but none could be confirmed. Lucius and Raven After the conflict, Raven revealed his past to Hector. Hector offered to rebuild Raven's home, but Raven refused. He and Luicus travel as mercenaries, but Lucius is pleased to see his friend's heart has been eased. Etymology 'Raven' may refer to the poem by Edgar Allen Poe, about a man mourning the death of a beloved woman and haunted by a raven. In Celtic folklore, ravens are either unlucky birds signaling death, or royal portents. The name 'Raymond' comes from the Germanic elements 'ragin' (advice) and 'mund' (hand, protection). Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters